A Contrarreloj
by PCICupid
Summary: May Tiene 24hrs para salvar a Drew ¡Entren y Lean!


De repente se me ocurrió una idea y aquí la plasmo jeje como dice el titulo es un Two- Shot

¡Disfrútenlo!

A Contrarreloj…

(...)-Mis interrupciones  
Aclaración: Todo Ocurre según el POV de May xD

Me encontraba triste y sola, cerca de la playa con muchas ganas de llorar ya que ahora sé que a él no le intereso en nada y después de lo que me dijo no tengo ganas ni de mirarlo, ¡se acabó! aquí rompo todo lazo con ese engreído antipático bueno para nada (para muchas cosas xD) y no volveré atrás…

-.-.-.-.-Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Felicidades por ganar el Gran Festival!- alegaba un chico peliverde

-Gracias, pasaron varios años pero por fin te vencí- *festejando*

-Enserio ya no eres aquella niñita chillona-

-¡Hey!-

-Yo sólo digo la verdad…pero aún así me siento muy feliz por ti-

-Gracias ^//^ -

-Aunque la verdad te luciste muy poco, ahora tienes muy poca calidad- *pose presumida*

-¡QUE!- *enojada*

-La verdad es que esa final fue tan aburrida que te dejé ganar- *mintiendo*

-¡Eso no es cierto!-

.Claro que sí, osea tú ¿ganándome a mí?... sólo en sueños-

-Dime ¿Por qué eres así? Yo solo decía…- *a punto de llanto y furia*

- ¿Ves? Ahora vas a llorar, creo que no dejarás de ser una niña tonta, despistada, fea y una pésima coordinadora, además de que no me importas nada en absoluto-

-Bien, pues tu a mi tampoco ¡Adiós!- *molesta*

-¡Hasta nunca!-*igual*

.-.-.-. del Flashback-.-.-.-.-.

Empecé a caminar para despejarme un poco y sacármelo de la cabeza ya que a pesar de sus insultos aún creo sentir algo por él, en ese momento vi unas cámaras de televisión y a una mujer que al parecer estaba dando una mala noticia…

-Nos acaban de dar la penosa noticia de que el famoso coordinador Drew de la Rousse sufrió un atentado y que en pocos días morirá… ¡Qué gran pérdida damas y caballeros!-Se lamentaba una reportera

-¡No Drew! TT-TT-lloraba una de sus muchas fans

-¡Es demasiado bello para morir!-resentía otra

-¡Ojalá que el que lo hizo se pudra en la cárcel! exclamó otra

Al principio me preocupe, pero luego me acordé de todas sus palabras y de un minuto para otro me dejo de importar -¡Que se muera!- pensé yo, si no le importo ¿Por qué él a mí?, salí un rato para poder asimilar y "celebrar" la futura muerte de Drew, pero no se porque razón sentía que una sombra me seguía, una de la cual no me podía escapar ya que conocía todos mis movimientos, después de un rato, ya desesperada y muy asustada grité…

-¿Quién anda ahí?-

-Soy yo- respondió una dulce voz

¿Quién yo?- pregunté

Sentí un frio intenso en ese momento, justo cuando alguien me tocó los hombros

-¡Ayyyyyyyyyy!- *gritando espantada*

-No grites, no te haré daño-

Pude observar que era una mujer alta, joven que venía encapuchada

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- *temblando*

-Necesito, tu ayuda por favor-

-¿Y por qué tendría que ayudarte?

-No lo entiendes-

-Pues si me explicas, lo entenderé-

-¿Has oído que pronto Drew de La Rousse morirá?-

-Si, y estoy muy "feliz"-

-Pues yo no-

-¿Cómo?

-Escucha, si Drew muere muchas cosas malas me pasarán, quedaré sola, desamparada y sobre todo devastada e infeliz- *llorando*

-Cálmese señora, por favor- *con tono compasivo*

-¿Me ayudarás?-

-Si, pero sólo porque no me gusta ver a nadie tan…infeliz-

-En verdad, muchas gracias-

-Claro… ¿pero qué tengo que hacer?-

-Escucha con atención….Yo sé quien atentó contra Drew-

-¿De verdad?... ¿Quién es?

-Brianna-*tono furioso*

-Brianna… ¿La Brianna que yo conozco?-

-Esa misma-

¿Pero por que lo hizo?... no se supone que esta enamorada de Drew-

-Aja…Y por eso mismo lo hizo-*enojada*

-Como que no entendí-

-Brianna lo quiere matar para así llevárselo y estar con el resto de la eternidad, ya que él no le correspondía por que está enamorado de otra chica-

-Y quien es ella- *MUY curiosa*

-Ya lo verás- *pícara*

-U-U Bueeeno ya que-

-Como decía, esto puede remediarse…Hoy a la media noche, se abrirá un portal de tiempo sobre "El muro de los recuerdo" el cual es una formación rocosa que se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad, lo que debes hacer es utilizarlo para regresar al día anterior, osea hoy y evitar que esto pase-

-De acuerdo pero… ¿Cómo exactamente llego ahí?

-Mira, ¿ves ese edificio súper alto?

-Sip-

-Pues cerca de ahí es-

-¡Esta muy lejos! *exaltada*

-Pero, debes hacerlo-

-Ok-*poco convencida*

-Pero eso sí, debes hacerlo antes de 24 hrs, porque si te quedas ahí desaparecerás para siempre-

-Y ahora me lo vienes a decir-*preocupada*

-Ah, una última cosa… debes evitar encontrarte con tu otra tú-

-¿Cómo está eso?- *confundida*

-Cuando regreses el tiempo, habrá dos tú la que eres ahora y la que estuvo en ese momento así que cuidado con quien te ve-

-Si pero…-

-…-

Cuando voltee ella ya no estaba, cosa que me asustó un poco, miré mi reloj y observé que eran las 10:58 pm ¡tenía poco más de 2 horas para llegar! Y sin pensarlo corrí para llegar a ese muro, y al mismo tiempo descubrí que no importa cuánto me insulte…LO AMO… y no permitiré que se vaya de mi lado.

Continuará…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sacado de mi loca y sobre imaginativa mente jeje posteen y…. mañana pongo la segunda parte

Nos vemos!


End file.
